Sintiya
Quick information Born on the 8th of February 1991, Sintiya was the first ruler of the Grand Duchy of Finland after gaining autonomy from the Kingdom of Sweden. Origins Sintiya was born into the Royal Swedish family on the 8th of February 1991, back in a time when the Kingdom of Sweden was still under her and Zafri's father's rule. Along with her brother, Zafri Zackery, she grew up in a relatively isolated household, with only her brother and the Royal Family's servants to call as friends. Before Zafri was born, Sintiya would oftentimes sneak out of the Royal House, known as Gothenburg Manor, with a few of her servant friends. Inevitably she'd always end up being caught, but due to her royal blood, it was always the servants who ended up being punished, and, in some cases, fired on the spot. This continued for a few years of Sintiya's childhood, but before too long, she'd run out of servants who were willing to be her friend, in fear of losing their livelihoods and jobs for associating with a relatively rebellious, merry-go-happy young girl. Teenager years Over time, Sintiya's eyes started to turn from their childlike, happy green colour, to a dark, bleak and rather chaotic red. Along with this, her personality changed, as she'd often sneak out on her own during her teens to look at the shadier side of Gothenburg. It is reported that over the entirety of her teens, Sintiya had in secret watched several public and underground executions, and even relished in seeing people's lives slip away from their bodies. It would be several years before she'd return to her pre-teens attitude of looking at life with a positive attitude, which came when her younger brother, Zafri Zackery, was born. She'd finally found someone whom she could rely on, and have fun with, when Zafri had become old enough to do so. Young Adulthood After a relatively uneventful childhood and teens, Sintiya eventually grew up to become one of the Kingdom of Sweden's military officials, at the age of 18. It was mostly an honorary position, which she'd received as a part of having been born into the Royal Family of Sweden. She would spend the next four years planning and undergoing rigorous military exercises, training and drills, in the Swedish Royal Province of Finland. She found this particular province to be relaxing and pleasant to be in, as it was colder and less densely populated than Sweden proper. All of these exercises and drills did not however stop her from coming home often to spend time with Zafri Zackery, whom she'd at this point started calling 'Onii-chan'. The Fire of Gothenburg Manor Aged 22, Sintiya was witness and present during the infamous Fire of Gothenburg Manor. Not much is public about how it got started or what exactly happened during this infamous event, but it's known that almost none of the occupants of the manor survived. The two highest profile people to come out alive were Sintiya and Zafri Zackery, who had survived with only minor burns. Now with her parents dead and her brother succeeding the Swedish Royal Throne, Sintiya found herself breaking down and mentally deteriorating. Over the next three years, she'd spend most of her time in the Royal Palace and in a remote location in northern Finland - still whilst holding an honorary title with the Swedish Military, but no longer participating in any public festivities or events. It was during this time that her eyes' colour started to revert to her childhood green ones. The Establishment of Finland By Late February, 2016, Sintiya had changed in her personality by quite a bit compared to the person she was several years prior. It was during this time that her brother, Zafri Zackery, decided to grant her her own country to rule. And as such, the Grand Duchy of Finland was established. Mostly an autonomous country, the Grand Duchy would from this day forward be ruled by Sintiya, who was appropriately given the title 'Grand Duchess'. Marriage Aged 25, and with her personality beginning to make more and more frequent relapses and irregular changes, Sintiya had decided that it was time to try and see if there was a way to find a way to fix all of her relapses and stabilize her mental condition. It was during her search that she happened upon Eva-Beatrice, the Golden and Endless Witch, and ruler of Rokkenjima. Several long telegrams and meetings occurred, mostly in secret, and a few weeks or so later, it was publicly announced that the two leaders - Sintiya of Finland, and Eva-Beatrice of Rokkenjima, were to be eternally bound in holy matrimony. The marriage ceremony was held on January 7th, 2002 (Orbis Time), to a grand audience featuring hundreds, if not thousands of onlookers and visitors- Including several prominent heads of state. Category:Leaders Category:Leaders in Europe Category:Pages related to Sweden Category:Pages related to Finland Category:Rokkenjima-Related Pages Category:Politics & War Characters Category:Roleplay